Acting responsible with your vampire
by redthe3rd
Summary: Kink-meme de-anon, again. Introducing the story of fail-vampire!Arthur and his life from the time he met Alfred Jones.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland, 4th in line successor of his father James Kirkland, a descendant of great count Dracula, opened his eyes to complete silence and darkness of his bedroom. He had learnt to savour this special feeling of peace throughout his long existence. His 23 year long existence. Especially since he moved away 4 years ago, from his home (and family) to another haunted mansion.  
>Contrary to peasant beliefs, vampires did not live longer then humans. A good amount of their kind died from anaemia before sixty.<p>

Arthur lied in his bed, with a warm and content feeling. He always woke up by himself, just after sunset, he had no need for alarm clocks. He was very proud of his biological clock which worked with the finest precision, making him rise as the night fell. Vampires had nocturnal lifestyle.  
>Contrary to another popular belief, vampires did not perish when exposed to sun, they just felt very uncomfortable when the rays touched their skin.<p>

Arthur started to shift in his bed, wrapping himself in the duvet and attempting to push a snooze button on his biological clock when he heard cheerful humming. He froze in place. There was no place for that sound in his blissful silence. In that second, his mind conjured several possibilities about the melody's source; TV was left on? a thief broke in? his brothers came to visit? He heard the creaking of the door and he shot up, only to feel extremely dizzy. His head throbingd.  
>He tried to focus his nocturnal sight but he was always a bit shortsighted with that one, so all he could see was a blurry silhouette. He felt panic rising as the stranger came closer and some more pain for trying to refocus his eyes. The person walked over slowly, trying to feel his way around in the darkness.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Arthur felt a warm hand land on his forehead. He shrieked in surprise.

"Whoa, easy there cowboy." a cheerful voice said and Arthur felt irritated at the nickname, the loudness and the fact he was not comprehending situation. The pain in his head didn't help. The bed with the vampire sunk as the second person sat on it. "Do you remember when you passed out in front of my car?"

There was a pause, Arthur was trying hard to understand the stranger and calm himself at the same time. The person put a hand on his, probably thinking it would be a reassuring gesture. It only made the vampire uncomfortable. He didn't have a face to face conversation with anyone for more then a year. Arthur loved his solitude.  
>The stranger figured out the given pause was long enough and waiting any longer would not get him a reply. "Ya know, you really freaked me out. Jumping in front of my speeding car at 2 am. So lucky I didn't hit you" The bed bounced along the other's wild gesticulation "So I stopped and picked you up. You were pale. Anyway, so lucky you didn't get hit. It would be the end of you. And my car. Feeling ok?"<p>

Arthur felt overwhelmed at all the information he got in the span of 20 seconds. He swallowed. "Fine" Even in his ears the voice sounded strange "So where am I now?"

"No worries. You seemed just weak so brought you to my place." There was a heavy palm patting Arthur on the shoulder, sending unwanted vibration throughout his body "You slept for a day."

"What?"

"Didn't find any personal info on you I just brought you over."

"Yes, but "

"Like I said, relax, lie back and don't worry" Arthur felt a gentle push on his chest. Someone was invading his personal bubble. "Everything will be fine after you get some rest. Believe me, Alfred Jones, the most awesome student on the entire medical degree, you just need to rest."

* * *

><p>Alfred thought it was the best day of his life. It wouldn't be better, if he had a winning lottery ticket. Excitement was a mild description of what he felt. Obviously, not because he nearly run over a stranger when he was going back home from a party, however it did concerned the said person.<p>

After hauling the other's limp body to his flat (he couldn't leave the poor soul in the middle of a street) he put his 'find' onto the bed. As a student of medical degree he approach the body with a certain confidence of his trade. Firstly inspecting for any injuries or symptoms of substance overuse. No visible harm, no smell of alcohol or pot. What caught his immediate attention was the pale shade of the man's skin. Was he anaemic? Alfred leaned over the body, gently pushing the scarf from the others face. A very handsome face, he noted, with delicate freckles showing over the nose. He lifted an eyelid. The iris was vivid green. Pretty but normal. The pupil was unusual, it's shape was not completely round. Oval. It reminded him of a reptile's eye. Alfred felt a rise of interest for the stranger's apparition. He had to check just to be sure. Slowly, not wanting to wake up the man, he poked the other's lips apart. He nearly squealed like a teenage fangirl on a rock concert. The mouth hosted a pair of long canine teeth. Bingo. The stranger was definitely a vampire.

If vampires did exist, Alfred F. Jones would be their groupie. He was fan that watched every single film and documentary, read all the books and attended the yearly convention for vampire hunters.

Alfred paced his small bedroom, unsure what to do next. He had finally found one. There was no other explanation. At the same time, a voice in his head said it wouldn't be wise to get his hopes up. Again.

He needed to calm down. Last time he let his imagination run wild, he ended put stalking the new transfer student Olaf. It was a small misinterpretation on his side. He saw the Norwegian sucking on his friend's neck during their get-to-know party. Next day, there was a purple bruise on Mathias' neck. It was easy to add these two together, at least in Alfred's pure mind.  
>Unfortunately, Olaf was not a descendant of Dracula.<p>

Alfred took the liberty and delicately touched and spread the unconscious man's lips. Yep. Definitely a long fang there. Feeling suddenly very curious, he started to reexamine the whole body. Alfred leaned over the stranger and scrutinized him inch by inch. A close look at a living specimen. His own vampire. So, teeth, eyes checked. Shaggy hair, white skin, wow, the eyebrows. Should he write all of it down, or even better take a few pictures? Alfred shifted himself lower and gazed at the chest. His new, unconscious acquaintance could use a bit more muscles, he looked flimsy. Oh, very long fingers. A real aristocrat's hand.

The man wore a tad strange clothes for Alfred taste. A scarf, grey t-shirt, black jeans and jacket. Too normal. Not something you would associate with vampires. No velvet, frilly shirts, nothing goth style. The attire was definitely out of place.

After looking on the t-shirt for couple of minutes, Alfred decided that it was absolutely necessary to look underneath. Just to check if his new friend was not injured by something. A silver object embed into the flesh, a cross cut onto the skin or wood staked through the heart could inflict great damage. Vampires were such delicate creatures. Trying not to tremble, he lifted the fabric with his hand. Underneath Alfred didn't see anything out of ordinary. A bit of disappointment.  
>The sight was mesmerizing despite it's normalcy, so Alfred stared. He felt like Indiana Jones (coincidence of surnames?) finally holding the holy grail. He would probably burn thought the stranger's stomach with his eyes, if the other didn't start to stir in his sleep. The t-shirt was quickly returned to it's original place. No harm done.<p>

Alfred slowly rose from his spot and walked towards the door. Before the stranger-turned-friend would wake up, he would attempt to clean up his little flat. It was absolutely crucial to make a good first impression.

Alfred came back to the bedroom half an hour later, to shut the blinds before the sun rose. He didn't want his visitor turning into a pile of dust.  
>"Gotta keep you safe buddy." he said, tucking the limp form under the blanket. He felt fuzzy warm inside, like that time he picked up a stray puppy from the street. The dog, Rocky, was now seven and stayed at his parent's house.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur compelled with the request and slowly lied down on the bed. In this position he felt less dizzy but more threatened. He was alert, eyes intently watching the other's move.

It's never easy to relax in a stranger's home.

"Can I turn on the light?"

"Oh, please do." The a small lamp, that stood on bedside table, was switched on.

Arthur squinted his eyes to see in the lit room. A small space that had a desk in one corner, clothes rack in the other and mess in-between. A lot of posters 'decorated' the walls. There was also the bed that he was currently occupying. And there was Jones sitting on the edge of it. He was a young man, with a nerdy demeanour, topped by wireframe glasses.

"Alfred Jones" the guy said in serious voice and held out his hand.

Trying to be formal after his undignified first reaction; a gentleman should always be calm; Arthur propped himself on the elbows, rising his chin and attempted to sound intimidating "Lord Arthur Kirkland"

"Aw, not a count?"

The vampire rose his brow "No"

Silence.

"So, Arthur" Jones said the other name with a bit of sappy happiness. His smile bright like the sun. Arthur wondered if it would burn his skin. "Arthur" He repeated in a dreamy voice.

"Yes?"

Alfred blinked, his brain getting back on track from wherever his thoughts derailed. "Was just wondering if I should contact you relatives, or someone."

"That won't be necessary. Thank you"

"Oh" pause "I see" the man gave Arthur a friendly smile "You are free to stay until your feel better."

"Thank you again. I will leave as soon as possible."

"But" Alfred hesitated, trying to come up with an excuse to keep Arthur in his bed for as long as possible. "But, there's still sun outside. You can't go"

The vampier tried to understand the reasoning. Maybe there was a medical rule that a person which fainted should evade sun. It even sounded a bit logical. "I'm sorry but what's wrong with that?"

"Well, ya know" Alfred eyes trailed something on the celling. There was a hand, reassuringly placed onto Arthur's knee. "The sun rays and stuff. Definitely not safe for ya."

"Is it because I fainted?"

Alfred chuckled "No, silly".

Now he was leaning a bit too close for Arthur's liking.

"Then what?" Arthur spat out, feeling threatened by the closeness of the other body.

Alfred winked. "Don't worry Arthur, your secret is safe with me"

"What secret?" vampire straightened up, his head clouding with dull pain at the motion.

A light squeeze on the knee. Alfred's hand was warm.

"That you are a vampire."

Arthur wanted to deny and laugh it off. But when he turned to Jones, who was nearly looming over him, with big, expectant eyes and a sweaty palm over his own. He could see that the man's whole resolve to live rested on that one answer. Arthur didn't have the heart to lie; he couldn't do it. So instead he shifted a bit to the other edge of the bed and away from Alfred, turned his head to the wall and mumbled with a shy voice "So, what if I am?"

"That so cool" Alfred squealed.

Arthur blushed, he was seldomly called cool, and sent an uncertain look towards the man "You really think so?"

"Sure." Alfred smiled wider "So, did you meet Dracula?"

"What?"

"Did-you-meet-count-Dracula-?" Alfred repeated slowly, he the same way spoke to patients with concussion.

Arthur raised a brow at this treatment. He decided to act like a noble gentlemen he was, and hold in any sarcastic retort ."I'm afraid I didn't have the pleasure."

The other's eyes lost a bit of shine at that answer. Silence. Jone started to scratch his neck. "That's a shame"

"Well, excuse me for not living in XVIII century."

Alfred blinked "Really? Then how old are you?"

"Twenty-three"

"Ah" another round of neck scratching, was Jones a reincarnation of a dog. "That's how much in human years?"

"Twenty-three"

"Your joking, right?"

"No"

"But, shouldn't vampires live, like, forever?" Alfred brows furrowed.

"That is a ridiculous idea." came a firm reply.

"But, I read about it" the man whined like a child.

Their eyes locked. Arthur's voice was calm, without a hint of sarcasm; tactic he mastered while dealing with his younger brother Peter. "I understand, Alfred, that you must have a vast knowledge on the topic. So I'll let you know a little secret of my kind." Dramatic pause. The man's eyes lit up. "We spread the rumour that we live forever; but in fact, vampires have the same life expectancy as humans. You have to believe me, because this is our big secret I'm telling you."

"Wow" Jones was looking into the vampier's eyes "I… I don't know what to say, Artie. Really. You telling me your secret." He was blushing lightly, Arthur arched his brow at the reaction. At least the his tactic worked. "That means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it"

"But really..." Alfred started but Arthur waved him off

Alfred was thinking over the situation, bitting on his lower lip. He had a thousand questions to ask but it was hard to formulate them at once. His brain was overloaded with excitement. His professional atopilot kicked in.  
>"How are you feeling now?"<p>

"Fine. A bit weak I suppose."

"Ahh" Alfred got back to chewing his lip. "Should I examine you? Ya know, I'm a doctor. I will be."

"Well" Arthur hesitated, there was no real reason to decline. He was curious, he has never been to doctor's before. He knew a lot about that profession, he was a fan of afternoon medical dramas. "Fine"

Alfred nearly jumped with joy at that, clapping his hands. "Deal"

He sprung out of the room and came back with a stethoscope; a chair was positioned in front of the bed. His face became serious. Feeling the change of atmosphere Arthur sat up straighter on the bed. He wanted to act like a proper patient.

"Ok, Arthur" Jones' voice sounded more professional already. It was still not as good as the main protagonist's. You couldn't get everything in real life."Could you try to describe how are you feeling right now?"

"I have a bit of a dull headache and I feel dizzy when I'm sitting up"

"I see." Alfred pondered. The stethoscope did add him charm, at least in Arthur's eyes. To bad he didn't have the white overall. "Do you remember when it started?"

"When I woke up?"

"And before?"

"I don't know"

"Did the similar things happen in the past? You fainting and all?"

"Not that I know of." Arthur smiled a bit; he felt he was doing a good job as a patient. Their conversation sounded exactly like in his favourite dramas.

"Do you have any health issues?"

"None"

Jones contemplated something for a moment. Arthur eyed the stethoscope in meantime. It was pretty. Shiny. Silver. He was eager to start the real examination. Pity they were in some messy room, not a sterile hospital space. "Maybe it's only the fatigue?" Alfred was thinking aloud "Did you eat your breakfast, Arthur?"

"Yeah, I eat it every evening"

There was a short laugh "Oh right, you are nocturnal"

Arthur nodded

"Okay, so what did you eat yesterday?"

"Some cereals."

"Aaaand?"

"Cup noodles. Around midnight"

Alfred looked at the vampier disapprovingly "That's not enough. You need nutritions."

Arthur shrugged. It would prove more interesting, if Jones finally switched to the medical talk rather then imitated his mother. He held similar conversations with her over the phone every week. It ruined the mood.

"What about blood?" the other asked with a tone of professional staff. That was more like it. "Vampires drink that, don't they?"

Arthur was unsure what to answer. Would his host be biased if he admitted. He knew how writers depicted their feeding pattern, it was either nearly sexual act or some gore ritual. In reality it was neither, most of the blood nowadays would come from transfusion packs. You could choose the flavour.  
>Seeing the apparent confusion of his patient, Alfred put a hand on his shoulder. "No worries." His tone calm and caring, the one usually used with kids admitted to the hospital. "I need to know so I'll be able to figure out if you're sick."<p>

Arthur was still uncertain when he looked at the other. "We drink blood, but it's not how you think. We just need a bit every few weeks. And we don't pray on people, really, the blood normally comes from donations."

"I see." Jones pondered; rubbing the space on the nose, under the glasses. "So when did you drink blood last time?"

Arthur counted days in his head, his browed furrowed. He didn't drink it last weak, or the week before. Did he neglected the feeding scheduled? "I don't remember."

"Is it possible that you are weak because of that? You can't skip meals." Alfred was at the beginning of another speech, that one he gave to all teenagers with eating disorders.

"I forgot."

"Probably you'll be all right when you drink some. Right?" Alfred puffed his chest with pride when he came up with the diagnosis and cure in one. On contrary Arthur felt disappointed that the whole examination ended. He really wanted to feel the touch of stethoscope.  
>"You can have some of mine then."<p>

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Arthur's mouth watered at the idea of getting a meal but it was not a gentlemanly thing to go around sucking on some lads.

"Why?" The other whined like a child banned from watching television. Vampire blinked, where did the professional man that examined him a minute ago disappear?

"I'll manage, thank you."

"But why? It's not like I'll die, right?" Alfred didn't back down.

"God, no." there was irritation in Arthur's tone.

"Then why?"

"It's just unsightly."

Alfred chuckled, again. Wasn't he taking this situation seriously, at least a few minutes ago. "No need to be embarrassed buddy. As a doctor, I need to get my patients into shape." He winked.

Arthur wasn't convinced. He should decline, obeying the unspoken etiquette, but the headache and dizziness bothered him. The weak feeling probably came from some lack of haemoglobin in the bloodstream. He didn't have any blood back at home, his fridge was empty and it would take a few days to get a new package delivered. Reluctantly he agreed with a nod. Alfred smiled.

"Will I turn into a vampire?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. In fact I am sure" Arthur said sternly.

Alfred was chewing on the lower lip. Arthur had the urge to start counting the nervous ticks. Scratching the neck. Chewing the lip. Pushing the glasses up the nose. "Well, that's a shame"

"Sorry, nothing I can do about it." The vampier staid sarcastically. Was it possible that Jones didn't hear about DNA? Difference of species? You couldn't switch from one mammal to another with a bite. Unless, the dolt thought vampirism spread like a virus.

An arm was extended right before Arthur's nose, ripping him out of his thoughts.

"Here. Take a bite"

Alfred looked at him expectantly. His facial expression was similar to one people featured in pet food commercials had. Happy, inviting eyes. Smile that nudges their pet to take a mouthful of the delicious new flavour. It was distressing. Arthur felt cornered.

"Um, certainly." Arthur wrecked his mind about the next step. He swallowed the uncertainty with a loud gulp. In his whole vampire life he never drank from a 'biological container'. Not that he never tried. A few times he nearly scored the first base, so to say, trying to munch on some poor drunken soul. He never succeeded.  
>For 23 years Arthur got all the necessary blood from transfusion packages. He would drink a whole container once every two weeks, heating up the liquid in microwave beforehand. It wasn't bad, a tad tasteless perhaps.<p>

Arthur tentatively opened his mouth and took a small nip at the outstretched hand. His fangs barely grazed the skin. The taste was in between salty and warm. Small bite. Nothing. Another bite. And another. Vampire's teeth were sliding on the flesh but couldn't rip throughout it.  
>Arthur felt ridiculous with his mouth stuck to Jones' arm, trying to bite into the vein. It kept shifting under the skin. He looked like a puppy trying to munch on an oversized bone. Adding to his frustration was the fact that taste of flesh kept him over-salivating. He felt the substance spreading from his lips to the arm. After fifteen minutes into this degrading process Arthur's eyes filled with tears of anger.<p>

Alfred chuckled.

The vampire sent him a glare. It wasn't very intimidating because of the saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Artie, It tickles" Jones was laughing like a schoolgirl at that point. Only he was twice the size of any girl.

That was it, Arthur spat the hand out. He felt a lot of emotions, ranging from mildly to very unpleasant. His cheeks were burning.  
>It took another half of a minute for Jones to stop chuckling. He whipped an odd tear from the corner of his eye.<br>"Having trouble there, Artie." The vampier shot an icy glare at his host and pouted. To add to his frustration Alfred ruffled his his hair. "What's wrong?"

Arthur sighed. He suffered enough embarrassment for a day. "Can't get your vein."

"Oh" Pause. Neck scratching. Arthur thought that by know he could probably guess the next move. Jones was scrutinizing his own, now damp, arm with interest. The vampire felt the blush creeping in, he was sure it was ungentlemanly to coat somebody's arm with saliva.

"You should try to suck in this place" Alfred leaned closer to the vampire, pointing him the space on the inner side of his hand, just above the wrist. His finger drew an invisible circle on the flesh."It's usually the place we try to put the needles with our patients."

Arthur was concentrating, trying to see the blood vessels under the skin. It was something vampires supposedly did. Or could do. All he saw was bit of skin in different shades. His host for once noticed his confusion and started to rummage through the pockets of his jeans, fishing out a red sharpie. "Look" Alfred drew circle and an arrow pointing at it. And a smiling sun. Just for encouragement. "Try biting into this one".

Arthur aimed and bit through the skin. Warm, tasty liquid started flowing out from a small vein. It was good, nothing like the heated up blood he ate normally. Fresh. After a few sips, the headache became milder. Remembering the manners, he didn't slurp.  
>Arthur was all the time looking at Jones' facial expression. Unsure if it could hurt when he sucked the liquid out. Alfred's face was pure bliss; red cheeks and half-lidded eyes.<p>

Alfred shifted slightly, his second hand making it's way to Arthur's shoulder.  
>"Don't' worry. You'll get better at it."<p>

Arthur couldn't help but feel warm. Firstly, taste of fresh blood made him pleasantly hot. Secondly, a total stranger was comforting him. Normally his brothers would be rolling on the floor, laughing at his incompetence.

"You know, Artie" Alfred chirped "When I started my studies I also had problems. Ya know, sticking the needle into the vein." Arthur could feel him staring at the back of his neck "One time there was this old geezer. I had to take a blood sample from him. His veins kept shifting all the time and I just couldn't hit them. I aimed at one and it would just stretch to the side. It should have been easy, but ya know, how old folks blood vessels are. Those dark blue ones, under their thin skin. Actually, they only appear blue because the subcutaneous fat absorbs low-frequency light, permitting only the blue wavelengths to penetrate through to the dark vein. They often have blood cloths too. Anyway, I really had a hard time there, then a nurse came and did it in blink of an eye. Funny." He chuckled. "Well, now I'm a bit better"

Arthur wanted to say "How fantastic" only his mouth was full. Mind the manners, never speak with your mouth full. Not for long anyway. Halfway thought Jones' monologue he lost his appetite. The guy really knew how to be a turn off. He took last few sips and withdrew his fangs.

When Arthur turned to glare at the man, he was met with a face so cheerful it was creepy. "Felling better, huh?"  
>The vampire's face was placed in between two big hands, Alfred rubbed circles behind his ear with a thumb. At least he had nice blue eyes.<p>

Alfred made sure, as in didn't let out, Arthur from his flat until the evening. Observation reasons. He also found it necessary to drive the vampire home, Arthur complied. Alfred felt the need to tell his guest every little story he remembered. At the end of the day, the vampire had information about everything. From the worst meal his host ever had to his dog nap patterns.

Throughout the drive, something in the back of Arthur's mind kept saying that it was not wise to let Jones know his address. The convenience of getting a lift was greater. They stopped in front of the mansion. Arthur turned to the other man "Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you." He extended his hand. Got a firm handshake in return and exited the car.

* * *

><p>okay, that's all folks for today. I'm rechecking the things I write for fanfiction more times then my dissertation for BA. If you spot fail grammar please let me know, I know it's lurking somewhere there. I'm probably the most vain person around, I check how many ppl read my stoties multiple times during work.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred came back the next day, to check the health of his patient or do just about anything to get himself inside.

Arthur hesitantly opened the door not expecting anyone in particular. He could be naive at times. Jones only grinned when he saw the vampire and when the doors opened just wide enough, he let himself throughout.

First base. Check.

They stood in an awkward silence in, to Jones' disappointment, a very normal looking hall. Cream walls and dark wood floors. The man glanced around but the whole space had the atmosphere of a picture from 'property' magazine.

"No spiderwebs." Jones pointed absent-mindedly.

"I like it clean" Arthur shrugged but felt his face heating up. Did it look wrong, did it look right? Was it too clean? This was the first time anybody visited him. Having a guest over was a big step in his solitary life. The point wasn't to make Jones impressed, of course, just to seem nice and tidy.

Jones came back to check if he was alright. Proof he was a nice man. Arthur was even willing to overlook that the visit woke him up in the middle of the day.

Arthur wasn't really sure what to do next. Jones was stepping from one foot to the other impatiently, now that he finished memorizing every detail of the space. The vampire was sure it was proper etiquette to invite his **first **guest to stay. Somewhere. It was either the kitchen or the study. He wasn't experienced in these things, but some choices, like the bathroom, seemed to be a ridiculous idea. The bedroom was messy, so definitely a no.

The man was scrutinising his own shoes, Arthur caught himself doing the same. Jones wore very normal looking sneakers.

"Would you like to come in?"

Alfred eyes sparkled "Sure". To Arthur's surprise he sounded eager. It's not like he was collecting a prize.

They took the first door on the left and ended up in the kitchen. A very normal looking one, with typical tiles on the floor and light yellow walls. Alfred took a seat at the counter without asking and followed the vampire with his eyes as the other sloppily and slowly moved through the space.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Arthur really didn't appreciate being woken up in the night. So the answer was negative, but Jones was nice, it made up for the whole inconvenience.

"I suppose so."

Everyday Arthur's kitchen was a battlefield. He was ready to fight for his life and food whenever he entered that space. There was an ongoing conspiracy of kitchen utilities against him. He knew.

It was hard to operate electrical appliances on a day to day basis, with the lack of sleep the task seemed almost impossible.

The coffee machine didn't start. That was a declaration of war. The wicked device was the lackey of his bullying brothers. Arthur knew he should have declined taking that particular present home this Christmas.

Out of work, Alfred may have not been the most observant man on earth, but he saw the confusion as Arthur tried to get the coffee brewer to cooperate. A typical coffee machine with a few buttons and automatic switch off if the lids was not closed properly.

"Want some help?" Arthur blinked as if reregistering he had a visitor.

"Please do." Alfred sprung from his place a bit to forcefully, leaving a wobbling hair.

"What do you want?" The man was all smiles. Time to take care of his special friend.

"Some hot water"

"It can me coffee." Alfred reminded matter of factly. Better sure then sorry.

"I know" the other replied, pouting at the treacherous coffee machine. "I just want some tea."

Alfred pushed 'his' vampire in the direction of the stools. "Tea it is then. You want anything else". The other complied still a little bit gloom. Arthur sure could be grumpy early in the afternoon. Especially on days he found a traitor in his house.

It was a perfect afternoon scene, Alfred's heart melted like butter on the pan. Warm sun lazily dripped through the window. Arthur settled comfortably on the stool, propping his head on the counter with an arm. Hair still messy from sleeping. "Could you heat up the bread?"

"Sure. In the oven?" The man grabbed a bag of 'toastie' bread from the counter. Actually, at the second glance, oven didn't seem safe. It was maliciously black from the outside.

"No. That pink one" Arthur pointed his index finger into the direction of a toaster on the shelf. The coffee maker clicked and hot water sipped out to the mug. Soon Alfred made toasts and placed them on the plate the vampire directed him to get. It had some disney cartoon décor on the bottom. The tea and milk were retrieved soon after and Alfred placed all of it in front of Arthur.

Whatever he did was good, his vampire was now looking at him with eyes full of gratitude.

Arthur thought that Jones was cool with how efficient he worked in the kitchen.

"Here you go" Alfred had the urge to scratch his neck as he sat next to the other.

Arthur grabbed one of the toasts and started ripping the slice apart then putting the chunks into the mouth.

"You don't need anything with it?"

The vampier only blinked at that question and pointed to the mug "I've got tea". Obviously.

"Sure" Ok, that was weird menu. Arthur definitely had the space to improve his eating patterns, Alfred would help.

The vampier plopped another chunk into his mouth. He seemed content with the meal, humming happily while sipping the tea. The other just watched at ease when he noticed. He noticed. It was probably hard not to notice 'that' but Alfred was too worked up about visiting his vampire for the first time. Arthur sat next to him, shredding another toast and all Alfred could concentrate was the clothes.

Arthur was in his pyjamas, Alfred could work with that. (Actually, it was a nice idea. Homey and all.)

Arthur's pyjamas were decorated with the same Disney character as his plate. Only there wasn't one, there were hundreds, thousands even, of tiny little women with bug wings. They were colourful. They were smiling. Invading every part of the shirt and pants. Alfred stifled his shock at the discovery. That didn't look right.

At least not on his vampire.

"Artie" Alfred gulped as Arthur slowly turned to him, chewing the bread.

"Yes?"

"What are you wearing?"

The vampier looked down, over to his lap and arms "You like it?" His smile warm and happy.

Alfred 'yeah' came out more like a whimper than an affirmative answer.

"Her name is Tinkerbell" Arthur glided his fingertips over the fabric.

"R..Really?"

"Yeah." The vampier was glancing dreaming into the air. "She was a fairy in Peter Pan. Does it look good?"

The other grunted. It looked disturbing. No other comment possible, but Arthur was looking up to him, awaiting to hear a more elaborate opinion. His eyes big and green and expectant… "Where did you buy it?"

"H&M"

"Really? Didn't know they had such stuff" The reply was followed with an award laugh, which he stifled because of vampire's serious expression.

"Kids section." That explained why both parts of the pyjama were a bit short. Arthur expression turned a bit sad. "But probably won't fit you."

"Yeah. That's a shame"


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur gazed at the setting sun. It was a warm evening. He didn't have to bothered to shield himself from the rays at this hour. Sitting on the veranda he was set to do the crucial maintenance of his collection. Currently brushing thought the mane of one unicorn while his other plushies waited for their turn to bath. Arthur was a serious collector of toys (as an investemnt of course), very special toys connected to his favourite movies. Passion from his childhood turn into a fine hobby.

Inside the house Alfred was talking with Arthur's mother on the phone. For the last couple of weeks the man answered every phone call from his relatives. Certainly, he was more interested in them then Arthur could ever imagine being. Alfred and Mrs. Kirkland have gotten along remarkably well and spent hours talking about their favourite and only topic in common - Arthur.

"Artie, your mom says hi to you." Alfred casually strolled to the porch.

The other gave him a small smile, the one Alfred really cherished. When Arthur smiled, usually his fang would show on his lower lip, making a small indent.  
>The man glanced at the green of the grass, the garden was a growing a bit wild here and there. It was a nice change from clean-cut golf grass in the yard back at home, in America. The scents were also more intense, especially now with the hot weather.<p>

Hot weather, Alfred frowned glancing at his friend, who was cleaning his next toy in a basin turned small bath. With the scrubbing motion bits of water splashed out, onto the wooden floor. The veranda was half covered in shade from the roof, but it was painted white . White that reflects the treacherous sun rays. Everybody knew about the sun rays and vampires. "Artie, I don't think you should be staying outside with all this sun around."

"It will be fine Alfred."

"I really don't think so." Jones pouted. By any means, grown up, big men should not do that.

Arthur felt Jones looming figure over him. He chose to ignore that, continuing to bath Whisper in a mildly warm water.

Then his vision was blurred, he felt something cold on the tip of his nose. Arthur shrieked and jumped a back at this assault, only to see Jones at less then an arm's length from him, crouching, holding a tube of sunscreen. Filter 40+. He couldn't even grasp what he wanted to say (there was a lot), so he just settled for glaring intensely back.

"What?" Jones smiled a bit nervously "We don't wanna you burned red like the last week when you insisted on doing gardening. Day time." Last two words emphasized.

"That was an allergy."

"No" said Jones with a firm voice, shaking his head "That was a sun burn."

Then he started scrutinizing Arthur's skin, the vampire scooted away nervously. "Don't tell me your the sparkling kind." Oh god, Alfred hoped he wasn't. He was a traditional, you see, and he like good, old, traditional vampires. I was handy that Arthur didn't turn into a pile of ash with a bit of sun rays. But if he happened to have that tendency, Alfred was sure he could protect him.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur knew by now that Jones had weird fantasies.

"You know" Alfred bit his lip "some vampires sparkle in the sunlight. And you know, if you did, but I don't think you do," he double checked if Arthur sparkled. Thankfully no, his hair was shiny and that was all. "anyway, if you did, it would be so obvious that you are a would be such an easy target" (I would protect you anyway so that doesn't matter) "for everybody who, ya know, doesn't like your kind."

The silence settled for a moment.

Arthur snorted. "Alfred, pray tell where did you get the idea that vampires sparkle?" It was the usual 'game' between them, Jones would make up some ridiculous truth about his kind and then throw himself in a frenzy to keep Arthur safe. Like the time he 'saved' him when he tried to tend the hawthorn in his back garden or put mustard on his sausages.

Alfred kept this unsure smile when he confessed "the TV." Arthur turned to his plushies.

"You should know that there is no truth in the shows." Arthur could sound just like Mrs. Kirkland.

"Yeah, right. That's why you record all this medical dramas. How was he called again,"

"Alfred that is not the point."

"doctor Home? And I can tell you,"

"House"

"anyway, you know he just jumps into the scene"

"It's not"

"and say do this test, that test, and that. Do you know how much"

"the same."

"paper work I have to fill in to get one of them done, how many authorizations." Alfred huffed "That is the real bullshit."

Silence. Pyrrhic victory. Great.

Alfred sat next to his vampire, who didn't spare him a glance, and silently took care of the plushie resting on his lap. Both of them trying to ignore the tension and not look at each other.

Alfred broke first.

He eyed the plushies. The pink and yellow one that occupied the other's lap must have been ancient, probably form his childhood. It was obvious that Arthur had some sort of Freudian problem, he kept every single toy from the time he was a kid. Moreover, they were all some kind of colorful horses, normally sitting on their private couch in the study (Arthur introduced him to his little hobby some time ago) imitating the rainbow.

"Who are you, little guy?" he asked the pony, Arthur glared at him. The tone may have been appropriate to speak with a child, not a unicorn. Jones was not going to get into his good graces anytime soon.

"Her name is Apple Pie if you must know" the vampire didn't want Alfred befriending his unicorn. She was his favourite. He was the one for her. Not Alfred. If Apple Pie really wanted friends, she could do way better then that man.

"Oh, so it's a she." Alfred smiled, leaning to pat her paw, hoof or whatever horses have.

"Yes." Was it so hard to deduce, Apple Pie was half pale pink.  
>Colour coding is an important thing.<p>

"Cool" Alfred was at loss what to talk about next, it was easy when Arthur was in the mood for a talk. Now was not that time thought.  
>He settled for silence. <p>


End file.
